Damon
by sunshinekisses
Summary: Ain't so perfect, are you now,"


Damon

Nilla only got to hold her baby boy for 20 minutes

before the adoption agent had taken him away. Even

though she wouldn't keep the baby she knew what to name

him: Damon. It was the perfect name because he reminded

her a lot about her grandfather. Those deep blue eyes like

the clear waters of Hawaii. It broke Nilla's heart into a

million pieces to give him up. His father was a monster

though. What he had done to her? She felt dirty; her

innocence snacthed away. She would have killed herself if

it weren't for the baby. The memories played in her head,

like a movie that didn't want to be watched. But it was her

perplexity that made her look back.

It was always, " Hey, Nilla great job". Or " Wow, I'd

never could beat that". Besides her intelligence, her looks

were great too. She had luscious dark brown hair that fell

to her torso, deep blue eyes as the evening sky , and skin

light as fresh cream with a beauty mark near her chin.

Shane was always the quiet type but that's what the girls

loved about him.

The New Year's party was near and all yearned to have

him. Nilla was planning to go alone but she had a change

of plans. Since Shane had asked her four times already she

went with him. They were friends but not that close. Nilla

always thought of Shane as a smart, quiet and good-

humored guy. Apparently she was wrong.

Nilla was pretty ecstatic to attend the party. She

remembers what she wore too. A black strapless dress with

a silver shrug and a leather strap bracelet studded with

silver squares. And how can she forget those butt-kicking

black boots with the pencil a little swipe of

eyeliner under her eyes and her hair in a no nonsense bun

she looked sensational.

Shane and Nilla walked into the room captivating

everyone. They were looking awesome together. She got

many flattering comments from her peers too. With great

music, food, and hot dancing Nilla enjoyed her way all the

way through. Just about when she was going to take a

glance at the clock, Romaine (Shane's cousin) had come up

to her.

" Hey, Nilla," he said shouting over the music," Shane

wants to meet you upstairs".

Nilla thought about it. She knew Shane wasn't that

kind of boy and if he tried something she would say "no"

and flip him on his back.

Nilla walked up the stairs, and descended down the

hallway. She heard Shane and walked into the room.

" Shane? Romaine told me you were up here."

Nilla had said walking in.

" I'm right here." Shane whispered into her ear,

closing the door behind them.

Startled Nilla turned around as Shane locked his lips

into hers. Nilla tried to refuse but Shane had shoved her

onto the bed using excessive force. He tore her clothes

away from her frightened frame and unzipped his pants.

Nilla thrased and twisted but that didn't loosen Shane's

grip a bit. Nillla sobbed as Shane had taken away her virignity.

" Ain't so perfect know, are you?" Shane had said

with hatred after he was done with her.

Nilla sat on the edge of the bed crying her heart out.

She collected her clothes and fixed herself up as though

nothing had happened. Nilla left the party only throwing

an angry glance at Romaine.

As soon as she went home she hit the showers. No

matter how many times she had rubbed the slick soap

against her skin she didn't feel clean. Her mother had

woke up when Nilla had gotten out the shower. She threw

her body against her mother and just sobbed. She gave her

mother every single detail about that night. Her mother

told her to calm down and she will talk about it more in

the morning.

Ofcourse Nilla was scared out of her wits when her

"little red friend" hadn't visited for three months. When

she went to the doctors, they ran some test and told her

she was pregnant. Her family had deciced to give the baby

up for adoption and sent Nilla to workshops were she

would meet other girls that were in the same situation,

some even worse.

Oh, how can she forget the rumors. Some said she got

drunk at the New Year's party and some said she did this

to herself. Nilla had held her head up high and ignored the

nasty rumors. No matter how bad they were, she never

told them about Shane.

Even though looking back had sent shivers down her

spine she dealt with it. Sometimes she wonders to herself

why Shane had done such a thing. Was it jealousy? But

how would she know ? It's not her mind after all. One

things for sure, dispite Shane's big mistake Damon was

a gift. Even if he wasn't hers she would love him. Damon

will always be a part of her life that was taken away.


End file.
